


Some Pretty Face Beside a Train

by idra



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Kid Fic, M/M, mentions of previous cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a result of Tony cheating, Steve and Tony get a chance to be fathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Pretty Face Beside a Train

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, I couldn't get past the first few paragraphs. I was trying to write a realistic reaction and.. I think I finally managed it. Anyhow, over a week late, but here ya go! Enjoy!

Steve sighs as he walks through the front doors of the estate he and Tony are living on. They've been married for five years, long enough for both of them to go to college and Tony to start working with Stark Industries. Steve had gotten a job with a graphic design company much to Tony's dismay. But Steve didn't want to work for Tony and he certainly wanted to be able to bring home his own money. Not that anything he could make could compare to Tony's bank account, but he wanted to contribute all he could.

"Tony? You home, baby?"

Tony comes into the front hall and flinches a little. "Hi."

"What?" Steve raises an eyebrow.

"Remember... Two years ago?"

"When you cheated on me, yes. I remember." Steve licks his lips and hates himself for the tightening in his stomach. He shouldn't be this upset still. Tony made a mistake. Too much to drink at a frat party and it had happened. Steve was supposed to be over it. 

"I'm sorry. There were consequences. She never told me."

"What, Tony? What are these consequences?"

"She got pregnant. I didn't know until a month ago. We did like five DNA tests to make sure... Steve, I'm so sorry."

"You have a child with her?"

"Yes. I know you probably don't want to see me anymore, but..."

"Wait." Steve holds up his hand to cut off Tony's ramblings. "You want your child in our lives?" 

"Well, yeah. She's my baby. Okay, she's a year and a half about but..." Tony sighs and licks his lips. "Steve, if this is the end, just... say so."

"Are you going to let the mother into your life as well?" Steve clenches his jaw, part of him wanting nothing more than to walk out of the house and never look back. 

"No, see... Okay, here's the thing. Mary was sick. Like... I don't know. Cancer I think. She passed away a month ago. From what I hear, she fought long and hard but she wasn't strong enough or the cancer was just stronger. Her grandparents have her right now. But they're like really old. Like he's in his eighties and she's in her late seventies. They contacted me and I just... Steve, we're never going to have a child in a normal way anyhow. We'll never get that piece of you and me together in the same child. I want her to know I love her. I don't care where she came from. I only care that she's here. That she's mine. I don't want her to grow up like I did, thinking no one cares about her or no one loves her."

Steve licks his lips. "So, just the three of us?" 

"Yeah. Well, if you actually want to be her dad. Her name is Annabelle. I... I think you'd fall in love with her, just like I have." Tony bites his lip. "But I understand if you don't think you can. I mean, it won't be easy for you. I mean, with knowing that she's the result of me cheating on you... But... I want us to have a child. Maybe more. You know, in a few years, we can hire a surrogate to have a baby you. I just... Please, Steve?"

"I... Yes. Of course, yes." Steve looks at Tony and reaches out for him, licking his lips. "Come here. I love you. You're everything to me. I've wanted to have a child with you for a long time now. So yes, we can raise your baby and maybe in a few years have another one. Let's see how we do with one first."

Tony hugs him and kisses his cheek. "Thank you. I love you. Come meet our daughter."

Steve nods and lets Tony drag him up to the spare room that they'd thrown a futon in just in case one of their friends decided to crash at their place. Tony knocks before he opens up the door. “Hey Annabelle. You want to meet my husband?”

There’s a soft cooing and Steve looks over Tony’s shoulder. There’s a gorgeous little girl sitting in the middle of a play pen, bouncing a stuffed animal on its head. Tony looks back at Steve and smiles a little. “She’s gorgeous isn’t she?” 

“She looks like you in your baby pictures,” Steve murmurs going over to the playpen and picking up the baby. “Well, hello Annabelle. You are just about as beautiful as it gets. I bet you got your daddy’s smarts too, huh? Beautiful, smart, sweet and funny. You’ll be just like your daddy.”

“Just like her Daddies,” Tony corrects, leaning against Steve.

Steve smiles at Tony. “She’s perfect. And we need a ton of stuff.”

“I’ve already got Pepper making us lists. She has some stuff. You’re okay with this?”

“It’s too late to change things and we’re not giving her up for adoption, so yes.” Steve looks at Tony and sighs a little. “It doesn’t make what you did okay. I don’t know that I’ll ever trust you one hundred percent again.”

“I know. I’m working on that, Steve. I will get that trust back.” Tony leans up and kisses him. “Just don’t let our daughter’s presence be a constant reminder, please? Don’t let her take the blame for what I did.”

“I won’t.” Steve pulls him close and hugs him, looking down at Tony’s daughter-- their daughter. They’ll survive this, like they’ve survived everything that’s come before it.

~the end, for now~

**Author's Note:**

> Adding this note on June 13, 2016: Because of all the kudos and with many apologies, I just wanted to let people know (if you're interested) that the seventh (and most likely final) part of this series is in progress. I've been stuck on it for a while, but I will continue to plug away at it until it's finished to my satisfaction. To that end, it will be MUCH longer than the first six parts. Thank you for your patience and I hope you all bear with me for a little while longer.


End file.
